


Come now, follow me down....

by nerdangel111



Category: TIKTOK OC's
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdangel111/pseuds/nerdangel111
Summary: So, I was scrolling away through Tiktok, and I catch this video, a duet. One side is a lady with red hair, dancing, and singing as if in an old tavern, and the other side, a woman with white hair, having her breath stolen by the sight of the other. Needless to say my brain told me they would be a perfect fit. All credit goes to @lovelyviridian, and @lostgirlmikachu, for these incredible characters. Link to the vid at the end!!!





	Come now, follow me down....

The port was now in view. Forty-eight days, since they last docked, most of them, filled with seemingly endless expansion of ocean on every side. The captain, Captain Guinevere Mouse, stood over her desk, trying to figure out which port they were pulling into.   
"Captain!" Her first mate rushed into the cabin, and Mouse's lips became a thin line of irritation, but the young man spoke again before she could voice said annoyance.  
"This is the strangest port I've ever seen! Is not on tha map, and-"  
"Piers, stow it." She cut off, grabbing her hat from her desk, and making her way around it, Lion, her loyal dog stirring and instantly getting up to stretch, so to follow his master.  
"I don't care if the place is covered in plagues, and demons, we're making port." She said, her tone exuding her authority.   
"If you really want, you can stay on the ship." Piers pouted at the teasing joke, and quickly followed. The crew followed suit, preparing the ship to remain in port for a while, then heading down the plank. Guinevere stopped, a few steps onto the cracked cobblestone street that came from the gloomy docks. Her joking prediction seemed not so far off. The streets were empty, and there was very little evidence that anyone had lived there in years. Just as she was about to turn to tell the men to head back onto the ship, Lion started to bark, and then she heard it. Music.   
"Take us there, Lion my love."   
It seemed another forty-eight days passed, when they finally made it to the lively tavern. It seemed so out of place. The lights, and colorful music a stark contrast to the dark, dreary town. Before any of the crew could go in, she held out a halting hand.   
"First light, we shove off, until then..." She gestured, and they happily went inside, with he thin warning of leaving them, in the back of their minds. The captain herself, walked in with an air of absolute power, and authority. She side-stepped a few brawls, grabbing a sloshing bottle from a falling man's hand, as she made her way to Ann empty booth. She leaned back, intent on relaxing as best she could. Another, joyful song started with the band, then she heard the most beautiful sound she'd heard in her entire life. Sitting up, she felt like her heart, had honestly stopped when her eyes caught, her. A porcelain skinned living doll is what the lady was, Mouse was sure of it. With her flawless skin, and long, cascading blood red hair. Then their eyes met, and the rest of world ceased to be. The seductress's lips curved into a sinful smile. And, in this meet-cute, Captain Mouse, pillaging, swashbuckling captain of a fearless crew, had her heart, stolen.

**Author's Note:**

> http://vm.tiktok.com/dVxfHk/   
> Should I continue??


End file.
